Food
by Alania Black
Summary: November Challenge Month day 21: You would have thought in Azkaban, prisoners would not be allowed sharp pointy objects like cutlery. And after 13 years without it, Sirius has to relearn the skill.


Last year it was The Official Unwritten Slash Month, this year it's the Official Challenge Month. The similarities? A month of fics by one author. The difference? This time, YOU are in control.

Each fic will be written based on a challenge. This can be any type of challenge, from a single word to a full-blown challenge. The rules are simple, they must be Harry Potter and they must be slash. So get involved, get reviewing and together we'll make November the Challenge Month.

(Challenges can be submitted via Reviews, or, preferably, emails until the Fanfiction messages service starts to work. If your submission is anonymous, please leave an email address so I can contact you if I chose to write your fic, this address will also be kept private.)

Challenge: Angst/comfort, food-sex; Sirius learns how to use cutlery again, from Overlord Crazyjane XIII.

Food

Remus had to hand it to him, Sirius managed to hide it well. It took Remus nearly a week to realise it. The sly avoidances had worked at first - Sirius would make them food that could be eaten by hand, like chicken drumsticks, pumpkin pasites or pizza. Other times he'd claim he wasn't hungry, he'd eat later. They were good, but Remus knew Sirius, and knew better. Finally he cornered Sirius about it and the awful truth slipped out. After thirteen years without any kind of cutlery, Sirius had forgotten how to use a knife and a fork.

Remus had pondered this problem. With Sirius, you had to be careful. Patient teaching, like with a child, would not work. Sirius also wouldn't handle the "take the cutlery and learn how to use it yourself" approach. Either way would end up with a tantrum, and the only thing the knife would slice into was Remus or the wall. Preferably the wall.

So, Remus had to use his wiles. He remembered this game well, from their time at Hogwarts. This was the only way Sirius would have ever passed NEWT Runes, really. The dinner he served was simple, but it would require the use of a knife and a fork. He also only served one plate, and set it in front of Sirius. Sirius blinked at the plate, before his eyes flew almost angrily to Remus.

"Remus, I've told you, I can't -."

"You can, and you will. Now, come along." He took Sirius' hands, placed the knife and fork in them and helped Sirius guide his hands. When Sirius took the first bite, Remus followed and kissed him. Sirius looked surprised at Remus' forwardness, ever since he'd returned, Remus had been allowing his more skittish lover to set the pace.

The second bite Sirius took was equally as shaky, but he seemed encouraged by Remus' kisses. The third one was on his own, and although only a few pieces of the pasta entered his mouth, Remus still smiled proudly and kissed him again. The fourth mouthful was more confident, and by the sixth, Sirius was passing some to Remus as well. As his confidence grew, so did his ability, and he began to realise that, yes, he could remember this.

When it came to the last few bites, they were much harder to reach, and Sirius found his confidence slipping. Remus stroked his shoulder gently and chided "Patience, you've done so well. I love you." Sirius had glowed happily, missing those words and the emotions these prompted. Emotions he had believed he'd never feel again.

When he finally gave up and set his knife and fork down, a few limp tendrils of pasta on the plate, Remus grinned at him.

"Finished? I hope you left room for desert." Sirius glanced up half-hopefully and half-nervously that this would take the form of some more of this food torture. Remus' wicked look absolved him of this fears and replaced it with a tendril of desire and curiosity, especially when Remus held out a hand. "I arranged a nice treat for you, for doing so well with the cutlery. It's in the bedroom, and this time, cutlery is _not_ allowed."

Sirisu sighed in pleasure, following his naughty wolf up the stairs. Merlin, he loved Remus sometimes.


End file.
